For regulating the rheological physical properties (for example, viscosity) of slurry of water and powder, there have been used techniques that involve regulating the ratio of water to powder or changing a dispersed state of particles with a pH regulating agent, or controlling the amount of excess water by adding a water-absorbing polymer, or techniques that involve adding a water-soluble polymer compound to a slurry system to utilize a thickening action attributable to entanglement of polymer molecules.
A slurry rheology modifier of combination of compounds (A) and (B), wherein the combination is selected from combination (1) wherein the compound (A) is selected from cationic surfactants and the compound (B) is selected from anionic aromatic compounds and combination (2) wherein the compound (A) is selected from cationic surfactants and the compound (B) is selected from brominated compounds has been developed for the purpose of obtaining slurry showing sufficient viscosity upon kneading for a short time in producing slurry, having stable resistance to material separation, exhibiting stable properties and composition even in the case of a high water/powder ratio or in contact with an aqueous phase, and being aimed at obtaining slurry excellent in hardening physical properties without delaying coagulation of hydraulic powder (JP-A 2003-313536 or the corresponding EP-A 1266875). A rheology modifier kit using combination of these compounds has been developed (JP-A 2004-189978).
WO-A 2005/035686 or the corresponding EP-A 1693352 discloses a surfactant composition containing two kinds of surfactants and a cationic polymer.